


I'll Be Seeing You

by Moose_Squirrel_Feather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicidal Castiel, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Squirrel_Feather/pseuds/Moose_Squirrel_Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after Castiel fell he became in love with Dean Winchester, after many hunts he starts thinking he was just a third wheel, they left him at home claiming that 'He should rest' and 'We dont want him accidentally getting hurt.' Many things led to another and you'll have to see the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and my first day actually, I'm sorry if it sucks. This is just a small oneshot I made.

* * *

Castiel was left in the bunker, yet again, while the Winchesters' hunted another demon. He didn't understand why they left him there so often, did he do something wrong? _No, they just don't need another person to look after, just think of all the trouble you've caused them. Think of all they've done for you and you sit here and complain._ He stood up and went outside in an attempt to clear his mind, by the time he got back he was so mad at himself. _All I do if sit here on my ass and they do everything, I'm not even needed, they don't need me. Of course not they'd be better off not having to look after a pain in the ass like me. They'd be better off with me dead. There's so many easy ways to end myself, why not do something that will help for once. There's a knife right over there, I could just slit my wrists and it would all be over in no time._ With that Castiel walked to the kitchen and looked through the drawers, grabbed a small useless knife, and went into the bathroom. _I can do it in here so they don't have to clean up so much._ And with a few quick slices Castiel saw the blood, and started feeling light-headed. He collapsed and didn't wake up again.

Sam and Dean got home three days later, "Cas?" Dean yelled out, there was no answer so he tried again but louder this time, "Cas?" He wandered out to the kitchen and saw the knife drawer open and a piece of paper next to it. _Shit_ he thought walking over to it. He reread the note many times _I am so sorry you guys, for the mess I made. -Castiel_ "Sam, I think there's a problem. Sam?" Sam wasn't in the room anymore, he looked around the bunker, note still in his hand.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, Dean followed where his voice came from and he saw a small stain on the hallway carpet, and as he got closer he found it extended into the bathroom to the fallen angel. _No no no no no this can't be happening._ They took him to the hospital and they had the funeral two days later. Dean wouldn't do anything but stare at the wall for a long time.

It was two months after Castiel's death and Sam thought Dean was doing better so he went out to get some groceries. He came back a half hour later with all the lights off, he put away the stuff and walked back to their room to get changed. He saw something he wished he'd never see, his brother hung with a note on the bedside table that read _I'm sorry Sam, I just couldn't do it without him._

It was six years after that, Sam had settled down with his now wife Jess and two kids, Dean and Castiel. "Sam, can you run up to the attic to get the Christmas decorations?" Jessica asked him, he nodded and went up there. He was looking for the box of decorations and he came across a different box. He rumaged through it and found Dean's and Castiel's suicide notes. He sat and looked through the rest of the box and found an old picture of him, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby. They all looked so happy. Sam decided to hang up this picture as a reminder of how happy they were.


End file.
